Amnesiacs
by Ghastmine
Summary: When Eren Jaeger and Annie Leonhardt wake up in a mysterious wasteland with no memory of how they got there they start looking for answers (not the best summary) (Canon divergence AU) (Language and horror/violence in later chapters)
1. Where are we?

(Authors note: So...yeah um I'm sorry about the fics a oneshot didn't get released because well i thought it was shit like everything else I write so eh...anyways I do have songs to play besides the chapter so yeah...I won't leave you waiting so here you go….oh and link for the song for first chapter: watch?v=onRk0sjSgFU )

* * *

"And the cycle repeats…"

* * *

A mysterious voice said before the brunette woke up. When his eyes adjusted he was greeted with a dead and barren wasteland all around him. "Where the hell am I?" He asked to himself looking around the eerie and empty area that made him feel almost helpless. Eren started to try to recall what happened but it was all like a blank spot that he couldn't remember. He also realized he was in his usual scout uniform making him think he must've just gotten lost ,possibly fell off his horse ,and lost consciousness.

While searching around to see if anyone else was around he spotted a familiar face on the ground.

"Annie?"

Eren asked somewhat confused to how she got here as well.

"Huh...is that you Jaeger?" The crystal-blue eyed blonde replied.

"Yes it's me, but do you remember anything?"

"No not a thing at all besides just being outside the walls with The Scouting Legion..." She said standing up and looking around having the same expression as Eren did earlier.

What was weird is that both had no memories of how they got here or where they were.

"Well should we see if anyone else is around?" Eren suggested still creeped out by the area they're in.

"Yeah maybe we can get an answer to what happened and not be clueless amnesiacs..." Annie replied before starting to search.

Almost an hour went by and not even a single sign of life was around. No people, no titans, and not even any animals were wondering around. Eventually the duo stopped looking for people and gave up only to notice it was getting dark.

"We need to find or build a shelter before it becomes night and it becomes pitch black." Annie said.

"Yeah the only place I could see being safe to sleep at is in one of those trees in that forest over there." Eren pointed out.

"Well we got no other option so I guess..." She said walking in front of the brunette.

After quickly running to the almost dead and eerie forest weirdly enough Annie spotted a cabin.

"Eren I think I found our shelter for the night..." She said tapping him and pointing out the cabin.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder by the minute." he replied having a bad feeling about the cabin.

When they walked in the cabin it looked like a normal cabin almost untouched. You had your normal bedroom and a dining room with a kitchen. And also food and supplies was still around the place.

"Well I guess we should settle in." Annie said looking around the cabin to see if there is anything else.

"Okay am I the only one out of us who is not worried some psycho cannibal lives here?" Eren asked concerned

"Eren first off we can take down whoever tries to attack us and second off do you really still believe all the fake cannibal stories Hanji has told you?"

"They exist alright!" He answered embarrassed.

"Whatever Jaeger...oh and can you still shift because I can't." She asked changing the subject.

"No not yet but if you can't I don't think i will."

"Okay, but try to tomorrow because it could come in handy...and here's a potato." She said throwing a potato towards him.

Eren caught it and started to munch down on it like an animal since he was starving after all. Eventually the duo called it a day and headed to the bedroom.

"Jaeger I swear to god if you do any funny shit I'll break your nose tomorrow morning…" The blonde said before laying down.

"Sheesh I don't have even any energy to mess with you right now anyway..." He replied trying to keep some space between the two.

Both fell asleep pretty fast and kept the space between them. Later in the night Eren accidentally got kicked by Annie off the bed but she was too much of a heavy sleeper to wake up to the noise. But before Eren went back to sleep he heard a very weird noise.

"What the fuck is that…"

Eren whispered putting his uniform back on and heading to the door. When he headed outside the noise grew a bit louder and he silently went the way the sound was coming from. He hid behind a tree and looked around only to see an almost banshee like creature that looked like it was made of crystals and had blood all over it.

Eren was in fear and confusion because he had no idea what this thing was. Eventually it turned around and screamed a hellish scream. Eren began to run back to the cabin while hearing the thing right behind him but eventually made it back. Weirdly enough the thing seemed to hate light and ran off when it got near. Eren immediately slammed the door behind him only to be met with a sleepy bed head Annie.

"What's going on…?" She asked tiredly

"You wouldn't believe me..." Eren said trying to walk past her only to be tripped.

She kneeled down and asked "No don't try to avoid answering the question...tell me what's going on…"

"Fine...I saw a crystal like banshee thing outside and it was trying to kill me…" He answered.

Her expression didn't change but proceeded to say "I believe you...nothing could've made a scream like that…"

"Alright…" He said getting up limping a bit on one of his legs.

Right before Eren went asleep again Annie asked one last thing.

"Eren where do you think we are?"

"Outside the walls and most likely lost" He said tired and still afraid.

"That's the only thing I can guess as well…"

"Either that or this is a fucked up dream"

Annie looked at him and said "Pinch yourself then…"

Eren shrugged and decided to pinch himself but nothing happened.

"See not a dream..." She said falling asleep.

"Yeah...anyways goodnight Annie"

Eren said before falling asleep next to Annie. But not knowing of what was to happen next.

* * *

(Anyways this was the first chapter out of 5 and I will make each long and detailed so don't worry. Anyway guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and the next chapter will be out soon. However before i go i'd like to thank goldkey-greeneyes for help point out mistakes and help me set up the story so thank you! Anyways have a good day.)


	2. Alraune

(Author's Note: So people actually liked the first chapter for once? Holy shit I made a decent first chapter for once. Anyways this chapter will be longer so yeah. Also do know I am taking my time but am trying to get the story done before I have to go back to school because I don't want to have every chapter but the last one and everyone has to wait a month before I can make it. So yeah and here's the song for this chapter: watch?v=VDPnaTQF6Dw )

* * *

"Here's the plan. We need to get her out of there before the Scouting Legion executes her. How do we do this you may ask? Well there's no sneaky way so we just have to be loud." A brute voice said to 4 other people in the room which included a nervous Eren.

A freckled olive skinned girl in the back spoke up and said "If this fails you know we will all die right by the scouting legion when they catch us?"

"I think we all know the risks but it's a risk to learn things the scouting legion doesn't find useful." A black haired girl replied.

"Ok yeah that was kind of expected but let's not think negative you're just making bertholdt more nervous. Anyways we head out tomorrow before sunrise so make sure you're prepared…" The brute voice said before everyone left.

* * *

Eren woke up thinking about the dream he just had but still realized he was in the creepy world he woke up in the day before. Annie was still sound asleep next to him but he decided not to bother her just yet. Of course he was still trying to comprehend the events from the night before of the hellish banshee like creature he saw.

The dream just didn't make sense though to him. Because he never recalled going on a rescue mission only an expedition plus Annie was safe. He then dismissed it as just a weird dream and then Annie woke up.

"Nghhhh...Eren you're up early for once…" She groaned.

"Yeah well this isn't training anymore."

"Point taken…"

Eren looked out the window to still see the world cloudy and no ray of sunlight to be seen anywhere. Also the fog made it hard to see anything 4 feet in front of him. The long pause between the two was broken when Annie asked.

"So are we just going to stay here and be lazy or are we going to try to figure out where we are?" Annie asked putting her military police jacket back on.

"Well it looks like we have no choice because the scouting legion couldn't have gone far without us and not start looking for where we were" he answered.

"True...and is something bothering you Jaeger? Weird dreams or something?"

"How did you guess? And is that the first time you acted concerned for once?"

Annie's voice went back to the usual blunt voice after Eren said this but then asked "Just what was the dream…?"

"I was in a room with Reiner, Ymir, Bertholdt, and Mikasa and Reiner was talking about helping some person escape but it couldn't have been you since you were with the scouting legion on the expedition." He answered.

"Ah...Yeah you're right...well must've just been a random dream, but let's go looking for answers shall we?" She asked dismissing the dream.

"Yeah let's get going." He answered while the duo headed out the door.

Just like the day before the world they were in was still a dead and barren wasteland with fog rolling in however this time they could smell blood. It was a faint smell but it made Eren immediately remember the night before. Annie ignored it and signaled for them to keep walking.

"Um Annie we should go back we don't know if th-" He was cut off by her signaling him to stop.

"Do you hear that?" she asked trying to focus on the noise.

Eren listened closely to hear a scream getting louder and louder before Annie grabbed him and they started running. More screams started to pitch in making it obvious there was more than just 1 of those banshee like creatures.

"So you weren't lying!?" Annie yelled running besides him.

"No of course not but just keep running!"

Eventually not watching where they were going they both fell into a hole.

"OH SHIT!" Eren yelled grabbing Annie and holding her tight while they fell.

Eren had multiple thoughts rushing through his head while they fell and knew this was most likely his end but he just held Annie tight. Expecting to hit the ground in a splat he was met with the sound of a small thump. When he opened his eyes he realized he and Annie had landed in a type of soft snow like material that had softened their fall.

Eren then realized he was still holding Annie and let go of her quickly embarrassed. Both then stood up and looked around to see where they were.

"We need to find a way out." Annie suggested.

"Yeah. Looks like that's a hallway over there...looks like it's the only way out so let's get going" He replied.

When they started walking up towards the hallway there was a small sign that read "Phendrana ruins."

"So an underground temple I guess." Annie said.

"Most likely." Eren replied.

It was all pretty normal at first walking through the hallways until Eren stepped on a plate that triggered muskets to fire at him and Annie in which she tackled him onto the floor to avoid being shot.

"What the fuck was that!" he yelled.

"It was a trap so be careful where you step…"

When they got closer to see what shot at them it was almost like human ice sculptures that were holding muskets.

"May as well grab one Jaeger if we find ammo we might be able to defend ourselves against those things later..." Annie said tossing a musket to Eren and getting one for herself.

The next few minutes involved not activating any traps and trying to get to the main room without setting off any traps. Eventually they made it and were greeted with a big crystal in the middle of a enormous library.

"Armin would love to see this." the duo said at the same time.

They both slightly laughed that both of them said that at the same time but they started to look around to see if there was anything important. However what stood out was that a skeleton was in

the crystal.

Eren then looked and saw a sign in front of it that said "This was the last Alraune and the only skeleton of one left in existence."

"Alraune?" Eren asked himself.

"What about it?" Annie asked looking around.

"My dad always told me stories and if I recall right Alraune was a story however the legend behind it said that when a murderer was hanged his blood or semen produced the mandrake root which witches made love to in which lead to having offspring which had no feelings of real love and had no soul." he said while Annie listened.

"Well that's interesting and he told you all this stuff when you were young?" Annie asked.

"Oh come on you really want to question that when he was the same person who taught me about how babies were made way before most kids knew." he answered.

"Point taken." Annie said grabbing a book only for it to reveal a way out.

"Well I never thought that would happen…" Eren said standing up with his musket on his back.

"Ah fuck..." Annie said going slightly pale.

"What?" he asked

"It's nighttime so those things will be all over the place." Annie said with fear in her voice.

"Just hit them with your gun then…" Eren suggested going up first and immediately seeing where there cabin was.

"Do you see the cabin?" she asked

"Yes if we make a run for it we will get there quickly and safe."

"Alright on 3...2...1….GO!" She said as both of them ran like hell to the cabin.

They were doing well until Eren got grabbed and was bit on the leg.

"GAH! You piece of shit!" He yelled in pain

"Get off him you banshee piece of shit!" She yelled slamming the back of her musket on the banshee and making it shatter into pieces.

Annie then grabbed Eren and started to run again and made it back to the cabin before another one of the banshee things could attack.

After she knew they were safe sat Eren down and was about to ask if he needed help closing the wound but he replied with "Eh don't worry my dad taught me how to patch up bites like this...just can i get some supplies out the kitchen?"

Annie nodded and Eren limped over and grabbed antibiotics, alcohol and stitches. Annie did watch to make sure he was doing it right and wasn't being dumb but she relaxed after seeing him being able to clean it with alcohol and not screwing up on stitching the wound shut.

After about 30 minutes Eren finished patching up his wound and laid down. At this point Eren was already losing his mind a bit but at least he didn't have to do it alone he thought. Eventually the silence was broken when Annie asked.

"Eren whatever you do try not to get killed…" She said with concern again in her voice.

"What of course not besides I already learned from my mistakes the last 3 times and what's been with the concern in your voice lately." Eren asked.

She sighed. "I don't know...maybe because you're the only one that's here with me."

"That can't be the only reason Ann…"

"Well I kind of wouldn't want to see the person i trained and became good friends with for 3 years get mauled to death by some banshee like things or worse…"

"Hey I promise I won't get killed okay?" Eren said.

"You've said this many times but...i'm going to have to trust you on this...which i know could end badly...but okay." she said

"Alright I promise I won't die." Eren said and hugged her which caught her a bit off guard since Eren isn't the type of person to do this type of stuff but after he stopped hugging her she laid down and fell sound asleep only for Eren to fall asleep a few minutes later.

But the smoke and mirrors still wasn't cleared up yet…

* * *

(Just so everyone knows the ereannie in this fic is mainly platonic/fluff but will escalate soon. But i hope you enjoyed the second chapter and uh yeah the Alraune thing is actually a German legend you can look it up its pretty interesting actually. But have a good day and thanks for reading chapter 2.)


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

(Alright so chapter 2 was interesting wasn't it? Well if you're still reading this thank you! But anyways I do know that the songs from the last 2 chapters have gotten cut off so...sorry but I'll tell you how to find the playlist for this fic just uh find my channel called ghastmine123 and look for the amnesiacs playlist and you should find it. But the song for this chapter is Knives Out by Radiohead so yeah enjoy the chapter)

* * *

"On the count of three knock this asshole out...1...2...3!" Ymir mouthed before her and Eren proceeded to knocking out two guards of the chamber they were in.

At this point the chamber was clear except for the main chamber they were after which was where the 5 of them regrouped. Each had a musket ready to fire in case of heavy resistance behind the door.

"How are we going to get in there?" Bertholdt asked.

"Simple, we bust in!" Reiner answered while he rammed into the door.

"No guards either…" Mikasa said looking around the room.

"Ah we made it...we're here to get you out Annie…" Eren said staring at the big and blue crystal in front of him.

* * *

Eren woke up again to the usual walls of the cabin he was used to the last 2 days. But before he got up he had realized that Annie was snuggled up to him and gripping his arm which made him smile a bit. But eventually he got up and got dressed into his usual attire before waking Annie up.

"Nghhh…" she groaned

"Morning Ann." he said

Eventually she was fully focused and asked "Any weird dreams?"

Eren froze for a second "Yeah this one made me even more confused actually…"

"Really? How?" She asked

"Well like the last dream it was me, Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Ymir and we were in that chamber you were in when you were in the crystal. But when we got in the main chamber where you were held you were still in it. So i guess the plan from the last dream was to bust you out…" he said still confused about his dream.

"You know i have a scary thought about this Eren…" Annie said messing with her thumbs.

"What?" He asked

"What if the memories we had when we woke up the first time were fake and you're slowly remembering what actually happened…" Annie said slightly paranoid.

"It would explain somethings plus most amnesiacs do start remembering what happened…" Eren said pondering over what Annie just said.

"Well either way we should go outside again and look for answers again." she suggested while getting dressed and pulling out the 2 muskets they had picked up yesterday.

"Well grab some food I guess because if we're going to be out long I'd rather not starve to death." he said throwing the musket on his back.

"Yeah also i don't want to die by blades or whatever…" Annie said only for Eren to look confused for a moment

"Blades? Um I don't think there are like the blades we used to kill titans…" Eren said confused

"Oh i meant the teeth of those banshees...you know they're like blades" Annie said awkwardly.

"Oh i get it okay...well let's go" Eren said waiting for her to follow him outside.

Unlike the last few times the world looked different than last time. While the fog had cleared a lot the world looked deader this time. This time branches were actually falling off trees and the grass was turning a yellowish-brown.

But probably the most noticeable new feature was that the sky had a red tint. This was very unusual to the duo never seeing anything like this but wiped it off as some sort of rare phenomenon that happens outside the walls. But as they walked they actually discovered a abandoned village.

"How the fuck…" Eren mumbled

"You're kidding me a random village out of nowhere…" Annie said walking towards it

Eren followed after her while looking around. The village was empty of course but had signs of life. It almost looked like a small village you would find in the walls except a bit more farming aimed.

"Almost looks like home honestly" Annie said looking inside houses.

Something that was weird about the place is that unlike the last few days none of those banshee things could even be heard or seen. It was almost like a trap but Eren could see no possible places. His thinking was interrupted by Annie yelling at him to come over to where she was.

"Eren come look at this quick!" She yelled

Eren rushed over only to see things that looked like both their titan forms as miniature clay figures. This was weird knowing that no one was around or at least anyone they knew. But both of them were still slightly in awe.

"Eren how the hell is this possible…" Annie asked

"I don't know...this is creepy actually…" He answered

"Yeah um let's just forget this" She replied turning around

They both left the building with somewhat of a creeped out look on their faces. It was already the afternoon and they had already seen some very confusing stuff that raised questions. Eventually Eren tried getting their minds off it.

"So um Annie i have a question about the one time we fought in the forest…" Eren said

"What is it?" Annie asked

"Did you plan on taking me to your village when you captured me?" He asked

"For once Eren you are right about something about me…" She answered

"Yay...but Annie what if the others died and we just got lost?" Eren asked

"Well that's possible and if it did happen...well that's too bad…" Annie said bluntly

"Yeah Historia would cry her eyes out…" Eren said keeping his eyes forward.

"Yeah…" Annie said walking into the cabin.

When they got in the place was just as they left it. And perfect timing too because the sun was setting creating a somewhat pink sky. Both of them fell on the bed after a long and confusing day.

"Annie do you want to call it a day…?" Eren asked

"Yeah…" Annie answered

"Hey Eren before we pass out come here for a second…" Annie slightly mumbled as Eren rolled over.

"What?" he asked exasperated only to be met with a cold and passionate kiss

Eren was blushing really hard and also slightly grinning but he tried covering this up.

"Um…" Eren said dumbfounded

"Just in case things go bad...um...just know I've always kind of liked you…" She said awkwardly

"Alright...and Annie your lips are really cold…" Eren pointed out

"And yours are very warm…" She replied before falling asleep.

They both pretty much cuddled together eventually and slept well. But the next morning Eren didn't even have a dream and worst of all. He wasn't even in the cabin.

"Where the fuck am I?" Eren asked himself

* * *

(Huge cliffhanger I know but you guys will love the next 2 chapters. Honestly I didn't really like this chapter so I promise the next 2 chapters will be better the only reason this one was eh was because it was the middle and I didn't really plan that out. But i hope you guys did enjoy this chapter um so please uh review and whatever so see you guys. Oh and P.S if you're actually reading it and you've gotten to this point um please uh send me what you think about the fic or what's going to happen cause I made this story confusing for a reason.)


	4. Too much to process

(So sorry for chapter 3 being so short but it was kind of blank spot for this fic so yeah this chapter and next chapter should be a longer than usual. Oh and if you don't know I mentioned the songs wouldn't appear so just try to find the amnesiacs playlist on ghastmine123 on YouTube. Anyways enjoy chapter 4. But the song for this chapter is "under streetlights by Hogni)

* * *

"Annie!" Eren yelled as he stood up from where he awoke.

The only thing he could hear was just the echoing of his yell going through caves. He started to look around only to find one type of corridor leading forward. With no other choice he started walking down it.

It was relatively quiet until he started having flashbacks again. At first all of them were of all his training sessions with Annie and the few times he fought her while in titan form. Only the forest fight however for some weird reason that he couldn't explain.

But then all of the sudden he started remembering some personal memories when he was younger. "Why the hell now?" He asked himself holding his head. But then one flashback from before the fall of Maria happened.

* * *

It was just exactly like home before it was destroyed and all of his family was alive and also Mikasa wasn't even around so it must've been before she came along. Of course Eren could only watch however after staring around at his old home he focused on what his father was saying. It seemed like his father in this flashback was rambling about something about the wall priests and their crazy sayings about what happens after death.

"You see Eren in this world there's 2 types of crazy. The one like me who is crazy for answers and the ones who are religious nuts like that guy back there…" Grisha said with an annoyed tone in his words.

"Okay...but dad what was so infuriating about that wall priest back there? he seemed like every other one that is rambling nonsense." A younger Eren asked.

"Well the fact he says nothing happens after death bothers me a bit. I mean sure if we didn't have evidence in the walls to suggest that wasn't the case I would respect his opinion but when we've almost proved the idea of reincarnation it gets on my nerves…"

"But I thought you said after death it's an endless purgatory cycle that never really ends…"

Grisha was surprised Eren actually listened to some of his rants but then said "You didn't hear all of it then...want me to explain it fully?"

"Um sure" Eren replied.

"Due to some of the cases I've dealt with of people saying that they can recall past lives they all had one thing in common which is a dull and weird place that is just a barren wasteland with some type of shelter sometimes. However they said it was like a cycle because unless they survived all the way through it the whole thing would restart again and wouldn't end. However all said that they were with someone important and eventually they both got lost and it was blank from there…" Grisha concluded.

"Wow that's kind of creepy" Eren replied.

"Well Eren hopefully we got a long time before it happens and heck maybe it just happens to some people now let's get home before your mother starts worrying that we got caught by some thugs shall we?"

"Yeah let's get home" Eren answered before the flashback ended.

When Eren woke up he started to realize that what his father just said in that flashback describes what just happened. But as he looked up one of those crystal banshees appeared however this one didn't try to kill him. Instead it actually spoke in a raspy voice.

"You've figured it haven't you boy?" It asked with only a mouth on its face.

"No I can't be dead...I had a lot of things to do you know all that happened was i got lost...yeah...lost…" Eren said trying not to face the facts.

"Hmm you don't believe me...why not keep going forward to see who pulls the strings of this messed up world…" It replied fading back into the darkness.

Eren stood up and was still shook up but didn't want to believe he was dead because it just didn't make sense how could he? He kept walking down the corridor only to see one massive door. Whatever was behind this door would tell him what the hell is happening so he opened it while it creaked loudly but what he saw was not what he was expecting.

"What the...Annie?" Eren asked in shock.

* * *

(Okay sorry for the short chapter again however i wanted to make it revealing...however next chapter will be the end and will be the longest and will answer many questions. So guys um my apologies for another short chapter but chapter 5 will be out at by the 23rd. So please review and favorite and please um tell me what I need to work on because I do want to make good fics I just don't know what to work on. Oh and sorry for another cliffhanger but you know you'll be glad i left it at a cliffhanger when chapter 5 comes out...So next time be prepared for the final chapter "The Crystal Queen Of Nowhere".)


	5. The Crystal Queen Of Nowhere

(So final chapter! Ok so this chapter is going to be pretty long so don't worry it'll be longer than any of the chapters. Anyways enjoy The Crystal Queen of Nowhere and stay around till the end for possible fics...and the song is on the playlist but it's Idiotque-Radiohead)

* * *

Eren just stared in shock that his longtime friend and fighting instructor was pulling all the strings of this world. Of course Annie had betrayed him in the past but this time was like a punch in the stomach followed by a kick to the jaw. He just stared until she finally spoke up in almost a demonic voice.

"Ah congratulations Eren you didn't die this time…" Annie said sending a chill down eren's spine

"This time?" he said still shocked in horror

"Oh please don't tell me you forgot about that voice before you woke up." She said approaching him

"How did yo-" He was cut off again by her now right up in his face.

"Isn't it obvious...I control this place...I knew what you were thinking the whole time...and that voice was me…"

Eren gulped "Why don't you explain why you're playing this messed up game and how we got here…"

"Ah I'll tell you that i didn't want to play this game but after a while I started to enjoy it...more each time because somehow you got smarter and even if you didn't I let you get farther each time…" She replied

"Why...you know now that I've won this will all end soon right?" Eren asked her

She laughed "There's still a lot more before that Eren...and besides i got to know everything i wanted to know about you in those many attempts you had…"

"You knew about everything already…" He replied

"Not everything…"

"Okay then why won't you let me learn abou-" He was cut off again

"You'll learn in a moment...but I find it surprising each attempt you didn't suspect me of anything…"

"Yeah because i wouldn't expect you to be this fucked up!" Eren yelled starting to get ticked off only to see a crystal blade to his neck.

"Now watch you're yelling because it made me jump...now will you let me speak?" She asked kindly and switched back to her normal voice.

"Okay" Eren said wide eyed and scared.

"I mean Eren think about it...the banshees they were crystal like...the Alraune was something only you would know...the one village...the memories….and heck how i even acted should've been a warning sign...but no you were oblivious to it..." She said pulling the blade away from his neck as he started to realize that all of it was in front of him this whole time as he sank to the floor.

He was silent for a few minutes still trying to understand why and how he never noticed. But eventually he realized it was because he never really did think things through. He never did and if he had did this whole cycle would've been ended earlier.

"Now do you realize Eren?" Annie asked.

"Yes...i made the same mistake as i did in Trost…" He answered.

"Good job...now what do you say i show you how we ended up here…?" She asked holding out her hand.

He grabbed it and agreed before they were teleported to a flashback.

* * *

This time it seemed as if it was right after they had busted Annie out and they were on horseback running through the same forest that Eren and Annie fought in. Luckily everyone was still alive however due to heavy rain it was making it hard to navigate from the looks of it to Eren.

"Now to basically sum up what all happened basically those dreams you had were what actually happened i just had injected fake memories so it wouldn't be as easy for you to guess. But basically you and the other titan shifters and Mikasa made a deal to save me from being killed by The Scouting Legion in which you guys busted me out and started running which is what you're doing now in this flashback…" she said as she let him focus on what was happening.

"Keep moving we can lose the scouts if we just can make it out of this forest!" Reiner yelled at 4 behind him.

"What Reiner i can't hear you the rain is reducing my hearing!" Bertholdt yelled back but no response from Reiner.

Mikasa was the only one who had seemed to be aware of what was going on and stuck close to formation unlike the rest. Also Ymir had seemed to just been using her titan form due to the marks on her face. However the Eren in this flashback could be seen with an unconscious Annie on the back of his horse strapped on tight.

"Eren!" Bertholdt yelled.

"What!?" Eren yelled back.

"Is Annie okay!" Bertholdt yelled.

"Yeah shes fine!" Eren said but it seemed as if he heard something.

"Huh" Eren said confused only to see Annie had mumbled something.

"What?" He asked.

"Wi-ll...you...and bertholdt shut the hell up…" She said dazed.

"Oh okay…" Eren said shutting up.

It was all fine until they got to the end and it all went downhill.

"Hey Reiner what's that u-" Bertholdt said only to be cut off by a musket shot between the eyes.

"Bertholdt!" Reiner yelled as another wave of shots flew and killed Reiner and sent everyone's horses collapsing.

"Shit!" Eren yelled as his horse's side fell on his legs.

Of course Annie immediately tried helping but the sound of footsteps approached.

"You three run now I'll deal with this!" Ymir yelled.

"But you can't shift!" Eren yelled back.

"Well i don't have to worry about dying as a titan…" Ymir said running towards the footsteps.

Of course Mikasa ran over to help Eren get his legs out from underneath the horse however right when she did another gunshot could be heard meaning that Ymir was just shot.

"Come on Annie we need to get Eren out of here!" Mikasa yelled as footsteps got louder and almost sounded like they were coming from all sides.

"And this is where it all happens..." Annie said watching the flashback.

Immediately they were surrounded before a few scout members immediately approached them and threw them on the ground.

"Get your hands off me and them!" Eren yelled only to be hit by the stock of a musket.

"Shut up you traitor we can do whatever the fuck we want since you turned on us…" a soldier said.

Levi or none of the others were in sight only the Garrison, Military Police, and some Scouts.

"Hmm because of treason that means death penalty right?" the same soldier said.

None of them answered.

"Well it does and your deaths are...NOW!" He said as he aimed a gun at Mikasa before the pavement behind where she just was on her knees was a bloody mess.

"NO! I'm going to tear you apart and throw your chunks into a fucking grinder!" Eren yelled

"Oh looks like someone is pissed...hmm what about you next...better spit some last words before i just get trigger happy again"

"Ok...In the next life I will hunt you the fuck down…" Eren said only to see Annie was saying something but before the one in the flashback could realize he felt a gun barrel to his face and after that the same thing that happened to Mikasa happened to him.

The flashback ended and they were back in the main chamber of the ruins.

* * *

"That's what happened…" Annie said.

Eren was in shock that none of his friends where there to help him.

"If you were wondering why they weren't there...well they weren't allowed to go with the other scouts...so they may not even know we're dead at this point…" Annie said as Eren was sitting down.

"So i guess they killed you right after?" Eren asked.

"Yep…" She said.

"Ah…"

"Well that's about it…"

"I guess this is the end?" Eren asked.

"Sadly it is" she said sitting next to him.

"One last question then…"

"What?" she asked.

"What were you trying to say?" He asked.

"Well I was about to say it but...Eren thank you for everything….Thank you for not wanting to kill me after all the hell I caused...thank you for just trying to get along...and most of all thank you for being around…" She said trying not to cry.

"Annie are you crying?"

"Yes…" She replied.

He let her cry on his shoulder for a bit and then she said.

"It was just so short you know...I thought we would live to see the world go into peace again…" She said as the world around them fell apart.

"Yeah…" Eren replied

"Eren I'm sorry for all of this...but I wa-" she was cut off.

"Annie it's fine I understand you didn't want to cause all of this so i forgive you for that...and Annie you're the only person I met who I actually couldn't fight even if you were evil...So Annie if this is the end know that...I love you..." Eren said.

"And I love you too" she said as she kissed him and didn't stop until it all went white.

* * *

*2000 years later*

The busy streets of Miami were packed while a sapphire eyed boy ran through the crowd.

"Crap I'm going to be late to work!" He yelled.

He kept running full speed ahead until a door opened in front of him and sent him falling on his back.

"Oh dear are you okay?" A crystal eyed blonde asked.

"Nghhh...Huh yeah…" The brunette said.

"Oh okay...and uh any reason you're staring at me like that…?" She asked.

"Oh you look familiar and you're kind of pretty looking…" He replied standing up.

"Well thanks…" She replied as they both acted awkward.

"Anyways um if you want we can talk?" He asked.

"Um uh sure but first what's your name?" she asked.

"Eren. Yours?" He asked.

"Annie but yeah the name seems familiar…" She said.

"Alright anyways I need to get going and here's my phone number." He said as he handed her it as he started to run for work again.

She smiled slightly as she started walking off "He seems like a dork...might call him…"

The End.

(Holy shit I ended that good for once...I'm actually kind of crying right now because I'm listening to The Tourist by Radiohead and it fits the end so well. Anyways guys if you made it this far thank you so much! It means a lot and I understand this fic was not perfect. However I tried making it different and I kind of hope some of you did not see a lot what happened in chapter 4 and 5 happening but if you did um great job. Now um I would like to thank a lot of my followers and fellow writers for encouraging me to write another fic um so thank you all it helped me make this so yeah...But yeah...if you follow my tumbr I will explain the whole inspiration to it *my tumblr is ghastmine btw* so yeah...anyways I hope you enjoyed the story so please leave a review and thank you so much...have a good day. P.S i plan on doing some ideas i scrapped for oneshots which will lead into December before the next planned series fic happens.)


End file.
